


Hunger

by April_Gabriella



Series: I'm Full of Emotion and So Are My Boys [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: An Excuse for Beastly Smut, Because science, Bottom Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut but also LOVE, Top Will, because i had to, fluff and smut and love oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's beast is hungry, and Hannibal is more than happy to feed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to have read The Sweetest Pain for this to make sense, but it would be cool if you did.

"I want to fuck you." Will says, breath rapid and hot in Hannibal's ear. "I want to do more than fuck you." His cock throbs at the very thought of what he wants to do. 

Hannibal moans and pulls him into a heated kiss. "If your beast hungers, I would like to feed it me."

"It only hungers for you." Will says devouring Hannibal's mouth, feeling a dark and dangerous thing well up inside him. "Not in the bed, beasts have no place in a soft bed." he growls, grabbing Hannibal by the shirt and pulling him off the bed, his heart thudding heavily in his chest knowing what he is about to do, what Hannibal is about to _let_ him do. The power Hannibal gives him is a ridiculously addictive thing and Will slams Hannibal against the wall to better luxuriate in it. Hannibal puts up absolutely no resistance and they pause to look into each other's eyes in silent conversation. Hannibal's eyes are black and fathomless but somehow they are still filled with fire and for a moment Will is struck, because before him now stands the devil of legend. And just the thought of the power he wields over the being that some call the Devil himself has him surging forward and shoving his tongue into Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal returns the savage kiss with enthusiasm but otherwise doesn't move. Will growls and rips Hannibal's shirt off, giving no fucks that it cost three hundred dollars, he left his fucks at the door. Hannibal's pants get the same treatment but when he reaches for Will's pants Will slaps his hands away, pulls him away from the wall and pushes him down to his knees. "Put your hands behind your back." he grates out harshly, quickly ridding himself of his clothes. He is so fucking turned on at this point he knows he won't last long between those lips, but he's not planning on staying very long anyway. Will takes himself in hand and watches as Hannibal looks him in the eyes and slowly opens his mouth, and something shifts inside him at the sight. The blood rushes faster through his veins with the sight of his devil waiting on his knees before him. A surge of powerful possessiveness shoots through him and he grabs Hannibal's hair and shoves his cock down his throat deliberately choking him. When Will let's him up for air Hannibal sputters, looks teary-eyed up at him, and opens his mouth again. And Will cannot resist giving him more, and more until he knows that if he doesn't stop now he's going to come just like this. And although the temptation to come roughly inside that mouth, looking into those dark eyes that are submissive only to him is abundant, there is something else he wants even more. 

Will yanks Hannibal's head back and pushes him onto his back on the floor so his hips are resting on his hands tilting them. Will grabs the jar of lube from the nightstand and slicks himself up quickly before getting on all fours to hover above Hannibal. Will bites his chest hard right above his nipple. "Do beasts stretch and prepare their mates Hannibal?" he asks all breath and excitement, losing himself already. Hannibal shakes his head violently and Will grabs his hair, jerking his head back to expose his neck. "Speak." 

"No." Hannibal answers immediately and an indescribable thrill jolts through him at Hannibal's unquestioned and unrestrained obedience. 

Will rewards him with a cruel bite to his neck, growling deep and long, wondering how far Hannibal would let something like that go. "You may have created a monster." he says through teeth and lips at Hannibal's neck, his nails digging into his sides. 

"I did not create this monster."

"No." Will agrees, spreading Hannibal's legs wider and lining himself up. "But you freed it." And despite the raging, possessive lust shooting through Will's veins he takes a moment to appreciate Hannibal for that. "Thank you." He whispers and kisses him tenderly before ramming his cock into Hannibal's unprepared entrance. The noise Hannibal makes in turn flips some unknown switch in his brain and he doesn't give Hannibal any time to adjust, he just grabs his hips and fucks _hard_ , grunting and growling letting his beast take over. Everything is gone from his mind as he wildly fucks into the hot, velvet clench of his body, barely aware of how well Hannibal takes it, his hands underneath his hips helping him to meet every one of Will's frantic thrusts. Hannibal's neck is still exposed and Will bends to bite and suck at it, bruising and marking him mindlessly. He takes his nails in and drags them painfully down Hannibal's skin, ceaselessly fucking all the while. Will's mind is static and all he is aware of is Hannibal's tight heat wrapped around him and the endless, desperate pounding of his hips into Hannibal's ass and there's no way it can last, not like this, but Will doesn't have enough presence of mind to care. He digs his nails in deeper and fucks harder feeling his orgasm building in the tips of his fingers and at the base of his spine. Every seam holding him together is ripping apart and he let's it, driving into Hannibal as hard and as deep as he can, completely removed from everything except his orgasm cresting. Right before he comes his eyes roll back in his head and he feels like his whole body might be about to explode, not just his cock. "FUCK!" He shouts as he jackhammers into Hannibal with wild abandon coming so hard inside him he feels light-headed with it. He's still working through the last of his spasms when he gets a hand around Hannibal's cock in a punishingly tight grip and jerks him fast. Hannibal let's out a loud sob and seizes up, arching beautifully, his ass clamping tighter around Will's cock as his own throbs and spills all over his stomach and Will's hand. 

Will is breathless and straining to keep himself upright as he watches Hannibal come. He hasn't even pulled out yet and he wants him all over again. He stares down at Hannibal lost in the animalistic possessiveness storming through him. He kisses him fiercely before moving to bite and scratch him even more, wanting Hannibal covered in his marks, and hearing Hannibal moaning underneath him only spurs him on. He bites Hannibal's shoulder hard enough to draw blood and when Hannibal cries out he feels a surge of dominant supremacy that thrills him on a visceral level, but he finds himself quickly frustrated because his cock is in no position to do anything about it. "I want to fuck you again right now." he snarls in Hannibal's ear, moving his hips again delighting in watching Hannibal groan painfully but put up no resistance. "And you would let me wouldn't you? Let me have you again and again no matter how much it hurt."

"Yes." Hannibal groans opening his legs more and Will's utterly spent cock twitches inside him. "As much as you want. Anything you want."

But no matter how much he wants to, Will knows that he won't be getting hard again this soon so he grudgingly slows his hips to a stop with a groan while silently cursing physiology. "It's lucky for you that I'm subject to refractory periods," he murmurs in Hannibal's ear. "Because if I could I would fuck you over and over until I couldn't come anymore." he says grinding his hips against Hannibal's ass one last time before finally pulling out. When he looks down between Hannibal's legs he isn't expecting blood, but that's what he sees. It's not too much, but the red and swollen flesh looks painful and Will's first instinct is concern but it almost immediately evaporates in the face of the prevailing sense of power that overtakes him at having done that. At Hannibal _letting_ him do it, at Hannibal letting him do it as much as he wants. Sometimes Will is struck by how much power he has over Hannibal. That this god among men relishes in falling to his knees in worship of him. He reaches down to touch the burning red flesh and Hannibal rewards him with a sharp inhale. Will decides against hiding his smile and moves to free Hannibal's arms from behind his back. He kisses the scratches and bites on his way up Hannibal's body, and when Will kisses his lips it's nothing but love and tenderness. "Mmmmmm Hannibal." He murmurs nuzzling him. "You are everything to me." Only with Hannibal can such animalistic savagery give way to such cloying tenderness, such blooming emotion. Even on the uncomfortable floor Will is in no hurry to move, content for now to nuzzle and caress in sated adoration. 

After some time Hannibal says "There is a ten thousand dollar bed three yards away where we could continue in comfort."

Will chuckles and kisses him softly. "Come on." He says moving to help Hannibal off the floor. 

Hannibal allows himself to be pulled up and Will puts an arm around his waist to guide him to the bed. They go slowly because Hannibal is having some trouble walking and Will has no interest in hiding his gleeful satisfaction about it. Will tells him to wait before lying down and heads to the bathroom. He comes back with damp bath towel and some pain relieving cream and cleans Hannibal's back with the towel before helping him onto the bed. Hannibal lies down with a grunt and the first thing Will does is clean his swollen and painful-looking opening. It's not bleeding anymore and he applies copious amounts pain relieving cream as gently as he can. Hannibal looks up at him while he is cleaning the bites and scratches and when Will catches his eye he is struck with the sudden knowledge that although the physical pleasure involved was beyond fantastic, it means nothing compared to the way Hannibal is looking at him now, as if he never knew what love was before this moment, and even if Will had gotten no pleasure out of it whatsoever, he would do it a thousand times for that look alone. "When it's my turn," he says feeling his heart burst in his chest. "I don't want you to hold back."

"And if I hurt you?"

"I'll be disappointed if you don't." Will says, staring into his eyes smiling softly.

"And if I hurt you badly?"

"There are worse ways to die than being fucked to death Hannibal." he says with a smirk. "I trust you. With my life and everything else. Besides, as far as I can see it there are only two acceptable ways for me to die: in your arms or at your hands, and if you fuck me to death, then I get both." Will leans in and kisses him. 

"You will not die at my hands Will."

"Just try to remember that when you have me in your clutches." Will smiles and goes back to cleaning and putting cream on all of the fresh marks that adorn Hannibal's skin. After he finishes, he gets into bed and wraps Hannibal in his arms. "I love you Hannibal. And as much as you are willing to endure for me, I'm just as willing to endure for you." 

 

                                                             ___________________________________________

                                              

                                                                                          Tiny Epilogue

 

Hannibal moves carefully around the house for the next day or so and something dark and possessive uncurls in Will's chest at the sight. His cock regularly hardens at the memory of Hannibal's obedience and submission to him. Only to him. He can't stop picturing Hannibal on his knees in front of him, mouth open, ready to take whatever Will gives him. He can't stop seeing the blood coming from Hannibal's hole while he opens his legs for more. He can't stop wondering how much more Hannibal can take, and if it really is possible to fuck someone to death.

Hannibal did not create this monster, but he feeds it. He feeds it well.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written days ago but I struggled so hard with a beginning that I finally decided "fuck it, it doesn't need one." Sorry.


End file.
